


my star — your star

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paint Tool SAI, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: В «Войне Бесконечности» Стив приехал в Ваканду без звезды на груди.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	my star — your star




End file.
